I So Hate Consequences
by tcb9325
Summary: Isabella Swan is a BMX goddess who calls herself Iz. But what happens when she is forced to revisit her past after being arrested...again, at the Twilight Boarding School. Will she be able to over come her past as a gymanst to remain a BMX rider. AH, ExB
1. Revisiting My Own Personal Hell

**The usual, I don't own twilight or the characters I just use them in my crazy plots. **

**­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________**

**I SO HATE CONSEQUENCES **

**Chapter One **

**Revisiting My Own Personal Hell**

**BPOV**

I am Isabella Swan-Dwyer but you can call me Iz and I am 17 and a junior in highschool in Phoenix, Arizona. I have a great group of friends, or at least I think so, if you asked my mom Renée she would probably say that it is my friends' fault that I also ended up being picked up from the police station. Of course what she didn't know is she was the reason for my rebellion. Okay I guess you can't really call it rebellion but BMX or my version of it anyway. I was pretty good better than my two friends Emmett and Jasper. Of course my agent thought so too, I recently started competing for real and I was shockingly good I had won many events. According to them I am the goddess of BMX. Yes that's right I am a girl who rides except in most street battles people don't know that I am a girl, it takes away from the effect. Anyway all of this is racing through my mind as I stand at the top of a ramp straddling my awesome bike outside of a new home development neighborhood that hasn't been finished yet. Me, Emmett and Jasper got a text about an hour ago to meet up here for a battle. We knew it wouldn't be a problem to win as long as nothing went wrong. Let's just say that last time we ran into a bit of trouble. I was known for things that always went wrong and the cops usually showed up which ended me in jail and being screamed at by my mother and agent. I just hope that this time is different because I had to sneak out my window to get here because I was still grounded from our last battle where I kinda may have trespassed to get a really cool shot on the video camera.

I was standing at the top waiting for the other group to show. Usually I went first then Jasper then Em because I usually had to skip out as soon as I was done because I couldn't risk my new career which my agent was very strict about. The other group finally showed they looked like they were freshmen so they should be fairly easy to beat. I pulled my hair into a messy styled bun on top of my head so they wouldn't see my hair flowed to about five inches above my waist, then pulled the hood of my sweatshirt on then strapped on my helmet. Sometimes if there was a girl on the other team I would leave my hair down but today I didn't have anytime for girl jokes I just wanted to battle and get out I had a bad feeling about today. As soon as they were ready Jasper yelled up to me "Okay go 'head Iz, lets get this battle started".

With that I dropped in and let the momentum of the ramp take me and then propel me through a flip. I could tell I was off my marks. I didn't land back on the ramp but on the patio of the house and my speed carried me straight through the nice French doors of the new home. I screamed as the glass shattered. "SHIT". I could not get caught. Jasper and Em came over to get me then we all took off in different directions just like we usually we did our battles ended badly. The other kids looked shocked, they were obviously newbies. We screamed behind us as we took off on our bikes "RUN" silently under my breath I was letting a stream of profanities stream from mouth. Once I was out of the new development I ditched my bike behind some bushes. The cops would know it was me they all knew about as well as the doctors in the ER. My name would be written all over the mess back at the house unless I got the stupid new police officer again. That worked out luckily for me last time but I highly doubt that would happen again. Once I ditched the back I started to run I slowly took everything off, first the helmet, then the hood of my sweatshirt, then my messy bun so that my hair was waving behind me in the wind from the speed I was running at, then the sweatshirt. Finally I was left in was a t-shirt, my jeans, and sneakers. It wasn't long before I heard the sirens behind me, great my luck obviously wasn't with me today. Of course it was my favorite officer behind the wheel, Officer Jacob Black, due to my history with biking we were old friends he was laughing into the speaker as he said "Izzie stop running so I can just put you in the car, we both know your going to end up in the car anyway." Oh great my mom is not going to be happy about this I swore under my breath "SHIT". I didn't matter if I kept running, Jacob was right we both knew where my day was going to end up, sitting in the holding cell that they kept reserved for me at the police department.

I slowed down and waited for Jacob to get out. He didn't even have to handcuff me, all the officers knew I wasn't violent just a little stupid for always getting caught. I saw Jasper and Em in the back seat and waved as I waited for Jacob to come around to car door so I could climb in. once I got in Jacob simply said "57, Izzie, 57. You know your mom is going to be pissed" as I glared back at him. Every time I climbed into his car he would refer to how many times he had brought me in. It was so annoying. I turned to Jasper and Em and they seemed to know what I wanted to know because Jasper simply stated "10 minutes ago" while Em said "20 minutes ago". Apparently I lasted the longest out of all of us but once Jacob had picked up these two he knew I would be involved and had to bring me in. We were all friends and so every once in a while Jacob would let us go without bringing us in but this time was different because I broke that stupid window.

Once we arrive at the station Jacob brought us to our normal holding cell while other officers walked by and called out greetings to us. When we looked around the cell I notice our initials carved into the wall in the corner from the first time we had gotten caught back in eighth grade and smiled. I waited for about an hour before calling my mother because I wanted some time to just sit in the peace and quiet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(time passes)

When my mom came in she started screaming in between the greetings she received from the officers, according to her that was the worst part being on a first name basis with almost every officer in the police department in Phoenix. It didn't even embarrass me anymore when she yelled at me through the bars of the cell, in the beginning my face would turn beat red. Now I struggled to hold back my laugh as her face slowly turned from red to purple with her anger. Wow that is a new level she must be really pissed. Over the years she had made so many threats she said she never understood how I went from being such a good girl to ending up in a holding cell practically every weekend. Usually I just tuned this part out however today as I was losing focus on her words I noticed they were different as she began to say "…So your agent, Phil, Charlie and I talked over this and we all thought it would be better if you attended the Twilight Boarding School in Forks, they just added a new BMX program and your agent thinks it will be good for you and you will also be able to live with Charlie. Hopefully he will be able to get you to stop with all of the police holding cell nonsense since he is the Police Chief of Forks." I reluctantly agreed but not with out giving Renée the silent treatment for three days, I mean seriously did she really think I was going to change. I finally talked to her before I boarded the plane to rainy Forks, Washington and told her goodbye. Luckily Jasper and Em got to go with me because of course we were some of the best BMX riders in the country so the school was looking for new students just like us. Apparently the school offered many options like dance, music, BMX, skateboard, photography, arts and (shudder) gymnastics. I made sure to steer clear of that part of the packet, that was part of my past and hopefully I would easily be able to avoid it, just for how long was the question seeing how the boarding school had the best gymnastics program in the country. I tried to push those last thought out of my mind as jasper asked me a question and I had completely missed it so I asked "What I am sorry I wasn't really paying attention." In reality it was the truth I was to focused on my two worlds colliding.

Jasper replied "So Iz what majors are you going to take?'

I looked at him like he was crazy before replying "BMX, duh."

He looked worriedly back at me as he said "Yeah I know but what else you have to take two subjects. I signed up for BMX and photography, hopefully it wont be to boring."

My mom filled out the registration back so I really had no clue what I was taking. I replied " I don't really know what else I am taking, my agent and Renée filled out the registration packet."

Then Em flipped to the back of his packet and showed me where I could find what I would be taking. I had a sinking feeling as I slowly flipped to the back. Knowing Renée she would want this to be a punishment and probably tried to reunite me with my horrifying past.

Just like I thought right under the list of my studies in bold words were the subjects: **BMX, Gymnastics. **I screamed "SHIT" while going into a small panic attack while my friends looked at me with concerned faces, all the other passengers turned to stare at me, and the flight attendant came over to ask me to refrain from that sort of language and keep my voice down.

Em asked "What's wrong Iz, I am sure you will be great at gymnastics I mean look at the way you can flip around on your bike."

I glared at him while trying to stay calm and replied "I already know I am good, in fact I am better than good. But that is in my past and I really don't feel like revisiting it, especially at one of the best gymnastic schools in the country."

Jasper and Emmett just stared at me like I had two heads while also looking slightly confused but I was not about to explain my past in the hour we would be on the plane so I but my head phones in my ears and turned on my iPod. The last thing I saw was my friends jaws still hanging open as I sat in between them and leaned my head back against the plane seat and closed my eyes. About an hour later I was woken up by Em and Jasper shaking me.

We got off the plane and grabbed our bags while I wiped out my cell phone to call and scream at Renée.

As soon as she answered and I was sure it wasn't Phil I unleashed my fury on her while Jasper and Em stared at me shocked once again. "MOM HOW COULD YOU. GYMNASTICS!!! IS THIS YOUR FORM OF PUNISHMENT? YOU KNOW I COULD NEVER GO BACK TO THAT WORLD WITHOUT BEING DESTROYED. I SERIOUSLY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN DO THAT TO ME. AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF SAYING IT WILL HELP MY BMX TRAINING BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT IS BULLSHIT. I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH GYMNASTICS TRAINING TO MAKE IT THROUGH BMX."

Then I hung up without even listening to her because I had gotten so annoyed and worked up, plus by now half the people by the baggage claim were staring at me like I was crazy. That is when my dad came up and said " Hi Bella, I take it these are your friends Jasper and Emmett." He said as he shook hands with the two boys who still had their mouths hanging wide open. They seemed shocked from outburst and then confused when my dad called me Bella instead of Iz. Great things were not going well and I had only been back in Forks for an hour.

I said "Hi Dad" then turned to my friends and said "Close your mouths or you will eat a fly." Then turned and walked out of the Port Angeles air port. Of course Charlie had driven the cruiser but me and my friends didn't care because we had ridden in them so many times.

School was starting the next day so Charlie drove us their so that we could get our dorms and start settling in. as soon as we approached the school I pulled my hood up over my head and pulled it forward so you wouldn't be able to see my face.

Jasper and Emmett looked confused and Em said "we aren't going to battle Iz you could put your hood down."

Charlie started laughing as he realized why I had done this and just turned to me and said "Actually honey I think it might be safer for you to keep the hood on."

I quickly agreed and stepped out of the front of the cruiser and let Jasper and Em out of the car. I turned to the look at the front of the school and saw none other than the Rosalie Hale approaching. Great my first day here and people would already know I was back. Then I realized her attention was directed towards Emmett so I quickly said goodbye to my dad who understood the quick farewell as soon as he looked over my shoulder and told the guys I would meet up with them later because we had girls and boys dorms. Then I speed walked in the opposite direction of Rosalie Hale while I could feel the confused stares on my back from the guys. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight.

**AN: ok this is only my second fanfic so let me know how I am doing. **

**Please review. **

**By the way: only Alice and Edward are related in this story. I will eventually include all of the characters. **

**Isabella refers to herself as Isabella Swan but her mom uses Phil's last name. To everyone in phoenix she was known as Iz but to everyone in Forks she was known as Bella. **

**I promise more of her past will be explained…eventually.**


	2. Text Messages and Ditching

**Okay so here is the next chapter hopefully there will be more reviews. I tried not to make it too dramatic to the point where it sounded like I was an airhead.**

**Disclaimer: the usual I don't own twilight…blah blah blah.**

**I apologize before hand. I do not have much knowledge on gymnastics or gymnastic terms or come to think of it BMX terms so feel free to help me out by telling me if I say something wrong or impossible.**

Previously:

Then I speed walked in the opposite direction of Rosalie Hale while I could feel the confused stares on my back from the guys. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight.

**I So Hate Consequences **

**Chapter 2 **

**Text Messages and Ditching**

**BPOV**

I knew that Rose was going to talk to Emmett she had that look of determination in her eyes just like she used to when we were 13. I wiped out my cell phone and started texting Jasper and Em I did not need them accidentally telling Rose I was here. I mean I did want to stay alive until at least school started tomorrow morning. I turned around to see that Rosalie was just about to say hi to the guys.

**(AN: okay I know this isn't how texting works but hey deal with it)**

**Bella,**_ Jasper, _Em

**Hey guys. Do not mention the name Bella, Isabella, or Swan to the girl you are talking to. Only refer to me as Iz. If you call me anything else you will regret it and I will find out.**

_WTF?!?!_

Am I the only confused person here?

**I will explain at diner guys. Make sure you do not bring the girl. If you do you will never hear what I have to tell you. Going to find my dorm and try to change my schedule. Meet you for diner in the dining hall at 5. **

_You better. Sounds good for dinner. _

Cool with me. Are you sure she can't come, she is HOTT!!!!

**Don't bring her. If you do I will not grace you with my presence.**

Once that conversation was over I looked through my packet again and found that my dorm was in Eclipse Hall. I looked down at the map and saw I wasn't far from the building so I quickly made my way over there since it was starting to rain. Oh what a lovely welcome from the weather of Forks. As soon as I stepped inside the building I was greeted by a woman in the office who told me her name was Mrs. Cope. She kindly directed me towards my dorm room and told me to see her if I had any questions or problems. I had many problems but I decided to get settled first. Luckily for me the dorms were divided by the main subject you registered for, so as I am the only girl BMX rider I had a single room that was usually reserved for upperclassmen. I quickly unpacked everything from my suitcase and then started on the boxes that I had sent earlier in the week. Once that was done I stood up to admire my work the room now somewhat resembled my personality. I had spray painted graffiti on once of the walls, yes I did check the rule book before I did this and apparently as long as the walls are white again at the end of the year it didn't matter, while another wall was completely covered in posters from bands, BMX brands, and other crazy stuff like pictures of me and my friends. My bed had a black bedspread over it and the desk now held my laptop and some pictures of family. Than I installed some shelves so that my CD and book collection had their own wall and plenty of space. Completely content with the way my room looked I noticed the time on my iPod dock read 4 pm. I decided to ask Mrs. Cope about being able to change my majors around. Hopefully I would be able to get in a photography or art major with Jasper or Em.

I walked to the office by the entrance to the dorm and saw that Mrs. Cope was still there so I went in to talk to her.

"Mrs. Cope, I have a question/ problem I need to talk to you about." I said a little nervously. I mean she looked nice enough but could she help me?

"What can I do for you darling" she replied in that nice grandmotherly war.

"Well, I was just wondering if there is any way to change one of my main subjects. You see I didn't fill out the registration form my mother did and I am not exactly happy with one of my majors."

"We can try but I am not sure it will work out with your schedule." I still had my hood up so you couldn't see my face so she asked "What's your name dear?"

She sat at the computer waiting to plug my information in so she could view my schedule. I reluctantly said "Isabella Swan" while pulling my hood down.

She had a knowing look in her eye but kept her mouth shout which I am glad for. I mean I made one mistake, granted it was pretty big but it helped me put my life in order and that was four years ago. All of this passed through my head and I must have zoned out because when Mrs. Cope started to talk again it scared me a little and I jumped. "Sorry dear. Oh I see what you mean. Why would you want to take BMX?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Um… actually I want to take that one and get rid of Gymnastics."

She stared at me incredulously and then went to work at her computer before stating "Gymnastics and BMX are the only two majors that your schedule allows and have open classes. I am sorry dear."

I thanked her for her help and told her it would be fine. What a lie that was now I have to make it through the worst kind of torture…Gymnastics. Yay. I looked at the clock above Mrs. Copes head and saw that it was ten minutes to five and after asking Mrs. Cope for directions towards the dining hall I was on my way to meeting my friends. After exiting the building I pulled my hood up so that my face was concealed. I had only been at the school for the afternoon but was already known as the bad girl by the way I dressed and because word had gotten around that I bike. The walk to the cafeteria passed quickly as I tried to put the thoughts zooming around inside of head in a decent order so I would not confuse Jasper and Emmett. When I entered the dining hall I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had kept their promise and were sitting alone at a table. I quickly stepped into the line to purchase food and after I got through the line I made my way over to them.

I sat down across from Emmett and just as he was about to open his mouth to talk I stopped him by saying "If you are going to ask 'Why couldn't she come?' then shut your mouth and listen because I do not need any trouble from the Great Rosalie Hale at the moment."

Jasper and Em exchanged a look before staring at me confused while Emmett asked "How do you know her name, Iz. And what is up with only calling you Iz when everyone here seems to call you Bella or some version of that? And what is up with you thinking your all good at gymnastics?..."

To stop the questions tumbling from Emmett's mouth I decided it was time to start explaining. "I will tell you after dinner but I don't think it would be too smart for me to explain in such a public place where I could be overheard. Especially since I am going to try to keep this secret as long as possible."

They both quickly agreed and we returned to just finishing our dinners in front of us. Once we finished I told them to go grab their bikes and meet me at the ramps set up behind the building. I chose this spot because I knew that no gymnastic bimbos would be over there.

Once we all met up at the ramps we sat straddling our bikes behind one of the half pipes and I took a deep breath before I began.

"Okay, you guys have to promise no interrupting until I finish." And with that I began from the very beginning. "I was five when I first started gymnastics classes and I was good. I know I can't walk across a flat surface but for some reason I was great at gymnastics. I met Rose a few years after that when we were eight. By then we were both in the advanced classes and we were best friends but also each others greatest competition. We trained and competed together but we also knew everything about each other. We _were _best friends. It continued like that for years but then when we were thirteen we were placed on national team to compete at Worlds. I can tell you guys have no idea what I am talking about when I say that because you have that confused look in your eyes. Any way the gymnastic Worlds are comparable to the World Series for baseball or the super bowl for football, the best thing to win besides the Olympics. So continuing with the story. I made it all the way to worlds and our team was going to win. I only had floor left but I walked. I had a breakdown and everything came crashing down. I walked out of worlds and any chance I had at a career in gymnastics because I had to or I wouldn't survive." I paused, I hadn't meant to tell the guys this much but they did deserve to know.

Jasper quietly asked "Because of Charlie and Renée"

"Yes, I had known they were getting divorced for about a month but then right before floor my old coach came up to me and told me I should start calling him dad. That was Renée's first boyfriend after Charlie and I don't know why but it made me break and I had nothing left to give. I would not have survived if I hadn't walked out on my chance at Worlds."

Jasper and Em looked at me sympathetically then gave me an awkward group hug thing while we were still sitting on our bikes.

"Sorry I freaked out on the plane guys but just the thought of having to go back to the gymnastic world kinda scares me. I mean you guys don't get it people hate me for walking out there are fan clubs dedicated to hating me. That's why in Phoenix I had everyone call me Iz. Oh ya, I would like it if you guys kept calling me Iz. I am different now I am not the Bella I once was. Okay guys this is the most serious we have been for a while. Lets test out these ramps." I said the last part with excitement and enthusiasm in my voice.

The grins instantly broke out on their faces and we spent the rest of the night riding the different ramps until finally it was 9 pm and we had to get back to our dorms before curfew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day I woke up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock and I violently slapped the snooze button a few times before climbing out of bed at 6:50 for my 7:15 class. Luckily it was a class for BMX, thank you god, so I didn't really have to do much. I showered the night before so I dressed in a pair of my typical tight, light washed, distressed jeans and a white wife beater, with my sweatshirt on top. Then I tied my hair up into a messy bun and pulled the hood up over my face as I grabbed my bike and started making my way towards the ramps where Jasper, Em, and I had hung out the night before. The teacher looked slightly annoyed as I showed up just as the last bell rang signaling the start of classes. I straddled my bike near Jasper and Em while I listened to the teacher drone on and on about safety and the things we would learn this year. Than he said because I was the last one to arrive to class I had to give the class a demonstration on the half pipe. Yay me. Ok so I really didn't mind because I was going to use the opportunity to show I was serious about the class and that I was good and not just some slutty girl who wanted to take the class to stare at guys. Jasper and Em wished me good luck and then I made my way to the top of the ramp.

Once I made it to the top I dropped in and did a series of impressive stunts, including my signature flip with a 360 and some other complicated combinations. I figured I would save my more impressive moves for later when they would actually matter. I came to a stop at the middle of the half pipe and turned to see that the whole class including the teacher had their mouths hanging open looking very surprised except for Emmett and Jasper who had a knowing smirk on their mouths. They knew this was my favorite part. If anyone ever looked to shocked by my skills I would decide to surprise them even more. I took my helmet off, then the sweatshirt and pulled my hair out of the high messy bun it was in so that it flowed in waves passed the middle of my back almost to my waist. I worked once again half of the guy's eyes glazed over while the other half let their mouths fall open even more. However the teacher realizing what I had done shut his mouth and stammered "Good job,…uh… Isa-"but I cut him off there saying just call me Iz. Then the bell rang signaling the end of the class but me, Jasper, and Em were the only ones who started to leave the fenced in ramps so I yelled behind me "CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS AND GET TO CLASS OR YOU WILL BE LATE!" This seemed to wake them back up and they started to walk off the ramps.

As we were leaving Jasper asked "Iz, what class do you have next?"

I glanced at my schedule and listed was gymnastics so I replied to Jasper "Gymnastics, I might skip though I am not sure if I am ready to go back yet." In truth I was scared as hell to go back. I mean I was probably really rusted because I hadn't done gymnastics in a little over four years except when I was trying to get something down for my riding.

Jasper looked at me with understanding and simply said "You know you will still be good. How about you show us something and if you don't like how you did you can skip but you would have to practice your gymnastic skills at the ramps."

I agreed to the deal and stepped off my bike and looked behind me to see only the BMX guys from my class behind me. They wouldn't know who I was anyway so I stretched out quickly and then started my tumbling pattern. I stepped back a few paces then ran ahead and did a little jump to launch myself into the round off, back handspring, two cartwheels followed by a forward handspring and a double tuck. I have to admit it did feel could to do my signature move. Jasper just grinned at me and stared over my shoulder so I turned to look only to see the BMX guys standing there with their mouths hanging open again.

No matter how good it felt to do that again I wasn't ready to face Rose or her wrath so I hopped on my bike and yelled over my shoulder to Jasper and Em that I had decided to skip as I headed back to the ramps to practice on some of my biking moves.

**Coach Banner POV (head gymnastic coach at Twilight Boarding School)**

The final bell rang signaling the start of my class as I began taking role. I was at the bottom of the list when I was the last name there. I looked up and glanced around but I saw Isabella Swan nowhere in my gym. I didn't call her name because I figured there was a reason she wasn't here. Frankly, I am surprised she even selected this as one of her main subjects. If anyone even knew she was at the school she could be in danger but coming back into the gymnastic world… wow that was brave. I glanced out the window and saw across the road at the ramps for the BMX class on her bike. If she could move like that on her bike I knew she would still be excellent at gymnastics. Even Rosalie hadn't been able to master the Swan tumbling pass yet but I bet if I asked Bella to do she would be able to do it perfectly even though she probably hasn't done gymnastics in over four years.

After explaining the rules, expectations, and what we would be learning in class I told the girls to practice or do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the class while I had the assistant coaches watch over them. Then I walked out the door and towards Bella. She was sitting on top of one of the ramps while looking deep in thought.

**BPOV**

I looked up and I saw some guy coming closer as if he was going to talk to me. I started to freak out a little. Okay maybe I should have gone to class it would have been better than getting raped or something by this strange guy. Then I started to calm down as he called my name, my old name "Bella" I looked at him and noticed it was Coach Banner. When I had been younger his team was my team's top competition so naturally he and my coach had been rivals. I relaxed until he started saying "Bella-" I stopped him and informed him I go by Iz now then let him continue "Okay, Iz, you have to come to class or I will bring the class to you. You can decide." I stood and jumped down from the ramp and silently followed him back to the gym where gymnastics classes were held. I kept my hood up and Coach Banner announced to the entire class that he knew I was sorry I tried to skip and that I now had to introduce myself. I took a step so that I was slightly in front of Banner then loudly introduced myself so everyone could hear me " Hi, you can call me Iz. I am from Phoenix and I like to BMX." I was about to step back when I felt Banner pull the hood off of my head. I glared at him and he simply said "They deserve to know who you are. I expect you in proper attire next time and if you ever skip again I will personally make sure you do 100 pull ups on the uneven bars and practice the Swan tumbling pass on the balance beam 25 times." I turned to see that most of the class was now glaring at me while a few just looked at me with confused faces. Rosalie turned to her friends to say something but they must have been the confused ones because she screamed "ITS ISABELLA SWAN YOU IDIOTS THE GIRL WHO WALKED AT WORLDS". Then she walked over to me and screamed in my face loudly and stormed out of the gym. Did I mention that because I walked my whole team was disqualified which ruined any chance they had at the Olympics? I can't say I didn't expect that.

I turned and walked out of the gym following Rose. I needed to try to explain things. I wonder where she went. I saw her crossing towards the ramps and noticed her sit down on a bench outside the fence of the ramps. When she saw me approaching she glared and looked totally pissed. I braced myself for her wrath….

**AN: sorry again about all the terms. **

**Just to clear up any confusion I interchange the terms major and main subject sometimes but they basically refer to the subjects BMX and Gymnastics.**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
